happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clesta
Clesta is a fan character based off of the creator, Shadow887. Character Info Normal State Clesta is a light blue winged-wolf with blonde hair. She loves drawing, and can flip out. Sometimes, she can be shy and can organize things. According to her shirt, she likes cats. In fact, she owns four cats: Aries, Josie, Rosie, and Dunkin. Her flip out state is known as Cleste. Although she's the princess of weather, she's partly immortal, which means she's harder to kill . Becides this, Clesta has a schedule which helps her know when to change the weather. Her personality usually affects her, and the people around her. For example, she's very sensitive and can flip out when angered enough. She can be a smarty pants at times, as well as being a 'geek' most of the time. Robotic State Clesta turned into this form for the first time when she accidently fell into a volcano (same one that Boomer fell in). Clesta turns a darker blue, her hair turns light brown, her clothes turn darker, she gets a blaster in her left hand, and she turns more mecanical, even her wings (but they're slightly smaller). In this state, she is more powerful and speaks in an autotuned voice. As she gets more stronger, smarter, faster, and has more reflexes. Clesta can turn into this form at any time, or when she gets electrocuted by electronics, but uses it rarely. Her name in this state is know as Robo-Clesta 3.0. Her blaster seems to contain "settings", which includes plasma, lightning, lazer, fire, ice, and gun settings. Werewolf State Her werewolf state was caused when introducted to large amounts of dark magic. Clesta's fur turns into a bluish-gray, as well as her fur being more furry-like, her clothes rip, she gets a spiked collar on her neck, her legs turn into paws with small, black claws, her hair turns darker blonde, and grows slightly larger. Her name is known as Lydra in this state. She becomes slightly more aggressive in this state and seems to become more deadly, a bit like her flip out state, except more safer. She can turn into this form at any time, except when in the full moon. Lydra (Clesta's) voice seems to be more growlish like most werewolves. When the full moon happens, she acts more like a real wolf, usually mauling characters to death. Like Zyvarr, she hates when characters video tape or take pictures of her. Mermaid State Clesta's mermaid state was caused, in the summer, almost drowned to death. However, Sea and Coral found her and gave her a pearl. This made her into a mermaid, which includes her mermaid tail being sky blue, her orange bow turning a sandy color, her shirt turning sea green, and her blonde hair turning pale. She also seems to have gills in this state, however, she still have lungs so she can breath on land. Like her other forms, she can transform into it as well, except when in the water. She's also very nice and polite in this state. Her name is known as Marina in this state. Episodes Starring #That's O-fence-ive #Candy-Crushed #Wingless Victory #Thanks For The Memories Featuring #Let Them Slide #RayDay (Birthday Episode) Appearances #Down and Dirty Kills *Silver (That's O-fence-ive) *Shieldy (That's O-fence-ive) *Poachy (Wingless Victory) *Moochy (Wingless Victory) Deaths #Candy-Crushed - explodes when getting the wrong blood #RayDay: Hit in the head with a soda can, knocking her head into her computer. Injures #Candy-Crushed ''(before death) ''- Lollipop and Nutty bite her part of her arm off Relationships *Robo Star - boyfriend/ best friend *Meka Shiya - best friend *Raymond - best friend *Buggy - frenemy *RayTube - friend *Flippy - friend/ fan *Boomer - friend *Tarsy - friend *Payton - friend *K-9 - friend *Devious - enemy *CJ - enemy *Any type of bully character - worst enemies Theme Songs These are these suggested songs when making fan games for her. Normal Twilight Sparkle Stage Theme (YnoP3d Remix) Crystallize - Lindsey Stirling Robotic PinkiePieSwear - Art of the Dress (Always Stressed Mix) Noisia - Shellshock ft Foreign Beggars JayB - I Love Everything feat. Fluttershy [Korw Remix] Werewolf Savage Genetics - Silent Hill (Dubstep Remix) Beethoven -Moonlight Sonata Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become The Kill (Bury Me) - 30 Seconds To Mars Mermaid FlutterWonder (HMage's Dancefloor Remix) Debussy- Chair De Lune Trivia *She's the third young character who can flip out, the first was Sky, and the second was Meka Shiya. *She seems to be sensitive, since she can be easily angered and can cry easily. *She wears glasses, which is mostly used to see far away. These glasses are black with orange stripes. *She has a fear of heights, darkness, death, and spiders. *As revealed in an RP, Clesta has solved a spell in an ancient book and is now in a god-like state, she can now control the weather. *The reason she becames a god-like state will be revealed in a future episode, and the reason why she is now in a god-like state was because the creator wanted to it make more sence for her to have wings. *She now has a crown, which has a cloud on it, but she doesn't wear it often. *When she flips out, her eyes turn reddish-orange *She owns a sky blue bowie knife, which she uses in self defense. *In a slight update, she eather flips out if she's annoyed or angry, or when she's scared. *Lydra might be based off of Sonic the Werehog from'' Sonic Unleashed.'' *According to the creator, she's in love with Robo Star permently. *Clesta's magic is located in her nerves, not the brain, which is why she uses hands than her mind. *It's very rare when she closed her wings (see gallery). *She has an ask tumblr blog, which you can see here. *Clesta's powers are based off of Twilight Sparkle and Danny Phantom. *She has a unique ear shape and unique accessories. *Although she can transform into her forms at will, if she is knocked unconscious, gets heavily disoriented, badly hurt, or uses too much energy, she'll turn back into her normal form. *She's very intellegent, knowing from mathamatics to history to disorders, however, it's unknown what her IQ is. Category:White Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Wolves Category:Robots Category:Season 52 Introductions Category:Werewolves Category:Mermaids Category:Characters who have wings Category:God-like Magic Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Giggles-sues Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Flaky-Sues Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with Facewear Category:Self-Inserts Category:Good characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Gray Characters Category:Strong characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:HTFDW Category:The HTF Movie Potential Characters Category:Parody Characters